Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bonding of input/output electrical connection pins and other components of a chip carrying substrate in an electronic system. More particularly, this invention relates to bonding alloys useful in electronic circuit interconnections of a chip carrying substrate and its pins in a manner compatible with the continuous reheating of the chips.